Return of Method Acting
by gabbeegee
Summary: Beck and Tori get paired up for the 'Return of Method Acting' challenge. Jade immediately suspects something is going on. Will Jade's nightmares become a reality or will Beck be faithful and keep his word.
1. In This Together

"Everyone, be quiet. I have big news!" Sikowitz shouts.

The whole class immediately stops their conversations and turns their attention towards Sikowitz.

"So what's the big news?" Andre asks curiously.

"Nudes? Andre, nobody wants to see big nudes." Sikowitz answers.

"No, news." Andre replies aggravated.

"Oh," Sikowitz continues "I have a task for you." The class lets out a loud groan.

Sikowitz divides the class in two and sends one half outside. The other half left in the classroom (Beck, Jade, Andre, Cat, Robbie and I) stare blankly at Sikowitz.

"Now, this is yet another method acting challenge." We all sigh.

"You will all be sleeping over at my house. This task is worth 75% of your grade." Sikowitz pauses. We all fix our attention to him. "However, this time your roles and person to work with will be chosen by Mr., Mrs. And Miss Box here." He says, gliding his hands lightly over three black boxes in the centre of the room.

We all reluctantly walk towards the boxes. Everyone looks back at Sikowitz, who urges us to pick from the boxes.

"Box 1 contains who you will be working with. The card will either say alone or a name of someone in this room." We all look around suspiciously. "Box 2 contains your distinct character if you are alone and Box 3 contains your character if you are a pair and so on and so forth." Sikowitz noted flapping his arms wildly about.

"Beck, you first." Sikowitz ushered him towards the boxes.

Beck reached inside the first box, and pulled out his card. He scanned his card and let out a grin before moving to the next box. He pulled a card from the third box, which meant he was paired with someone. _Probably Jade. _I thought. Beck made his way back towards us and looked at his cards.

"I got," Beck started "Tori." Beck smiled and Jade glared towards me.

"Tori and myself will be playing a bi-polar couple." Beck finished, flipping his card and showing what was left of the class.

"That was meant for Beck and Jade." Sikowitz trailed off, frowning.

"Oh, no" I said. Jade's mouth gaped before storming outside, slamming the door.

There was an awkward silence, an ear-splitting scream and the sound of a chair flipping wildly across the hall.

Jade came back inside and grabbed Beck's hand. "So, what time do we turn up?"

Everyone looked blankly at Jade before Sikowitz answered. "Everyone will arrive at my home at 6:00 tonight. As you know, you must stay in character or you will be immediately banished from my home."

Sikowitz ushered who was left of the class towards the boxes to pick their roles. The entire time, Jade was latched onto Beck, never letting go of his hand.

* * *

"You may use the rest of this period to discuss your roles with your partner or brainstorm ideas if you are alone." Sikowitz said. I hurriedly walked to Beck. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the far corner of the classroom.

"Yo, Tori. What's up?" he seemed worried.

"Jade, is going to kill me." I warned.

"No, she's not. This is for a class task and it was all chance who we ended up getting partnered with if we got partnered at all." Beck replied. "Plus, I'll protect you if she tries anything."

"Thanks." I added.

"You wanna talk about our task now?" Beck questioned.

"Sure." I replied, before leading him back towards the chairs and sitting down.

* * *

**RIIINNNGGG**

"Are you sure Jade won't kill me?" I asked, for the tenth time.

"Positive. I'll come pick you up around quarter to. K?" Beck questioned.

"What! Why?" I hollered.

"Because if we are dating for this class project we should probably turn up together, don't you think?" Beck chuckled.

"Right. I'll see you then." I said, letting out a large sigh.

Beck and I had a pretty good idea set out. For the most part, we would act like a normal couple: holding hands, hugging, kissing and such. As for the bi-polar part, we would be all lovey-dovey then yell at each other for no reason, and so on and so forth.


	2. Changing

_This isn't part of the story, just sayin'. I didn't really feel creative enough to come up with new roles for each person to play at Sikowitz' sleepover so, the characters will play the same roles they played in 'Sleepover at Sikowitz'._

_Andre – pregnant marathon runner_

_Jade – innocent farm girl from Alabama, who is always super sweet and nice_

_Cat – 1980s stand up comedian, who is very annoying_

_Robbie – motivational speaker with jelly legs_

_Also, I just wanted to say thank you for all the support and the reviews you have been leaving. It makes me happy to know that you like my story. Thanks again._

* * *

Just like Beck told me, he came to pick me up at about 5:45. We drove in a comfortable silence to Sikowitz' house. When we arrived we stopped at the door before ringing the bell.

"Ready?" Beck asked.

"As ever. Are you sure about Jade?" I squeaked.

"Positive. I got you." Beck said, running his hand down the length of my arm.

"Alright, let's do this." I smirked.

I quickly ring the doorbell. I entwine my fingers with Beck's, letting out a small grin as our hands touch. In little time, Sikowitz answers the door and lets us inside.

"Hello." Beck and I greet.

"Greetings. You are the last of our guests." Sikowitz informed, closing the door.

"See, babe? I told you we should've left earlier." I clucked.

"That's when you told me to pick you up." Beck sighed.

"You're always like this!" I snapped.

"Like what?" Beck sneered.

"Self-centered!" I spat.

"I can't believe you. We just got here and we're already fighting." Beck complained.

"At least I'm not the jerk who doesn't listen to his girlfriend." I interject.

"You're cute when you mad." Beck said, pinching my right cheekbone.

"Yeah, so are you." I mumble, before pulling him into a kiss.

Beck pulls away, and leads me towards the couch where we both sit down.

"What's the deal with everyone else?" I ask.

Andre slowly sits up in his seat and barely makes it to the couch.

"Hello, my name is Andre. I am 9 months pregnant." He says, gesturing to his counterfeit stomach. "And I just finished running a marathon." He pants.

Robbie then assists Andre with getting up and sits down.

"My name is Kevin Cornbloom, motivational speaker. I have devoted my life to helping teens— erg!" Robbie grunts, writhing in his seat, before falling on the floor and flailing his legs about like a dead cockroach.

"Where's the beef?" A girl exclaims. I turn to see Cat looking very 80s.

"Stand-up comedian?" Beck asks, playing with my hair.

"What I wanna know is what part of the chicken do the nuggets come from?" Cat asks, walking towards us. "I mean, come someone tell me this please. Where is this wacky farm that raises nugget chickens?" Cat questions.

"Hilarious observations." Jade said, in her mock-Tori voice.

Beck and I turn our attention to Jade. I gulp and Beck throws me a sympathetic look.

"Well it's so nice to meet you." Jade says, shaking our hands.

"My name is Betty Sue Goldenheart. I'm from Alabama." Jade smiles.

"Hi. I'm Beck and this is my girlfriend, Tori." Beck introduces.

"How long have you two been together?" Cat asks through her handy microphone.

"A year now." Beck smiles, taking my hand.

"It's only been eleven months." I say, ripping my hand from his.

"Babe, what difference does it make?" Beck asks.

"You don't even know how long we've been together!" I retort.

"Yes, I do. I'm just giving them the simplified version." Beck sighs.

"Oh, okay." I say perkily, pulling him into a steamy kiss.

* * *

As I pull away from him and look into his chocolate brown eyes, I feel . . . like my feelings for him have changed. This whole class project helped me realize that I really do like Beck, more than as a friend.

* * *

As I look into her deep, brown eyes, my heart kinda . . . shifts. My feelings for _her _have changed, I feel like me and Tori aren't just friends anymore. This task helped me realize, I don't just see her as a friend anymore.

* * *

_And that's that. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'Return of Method Acting'. Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think and if you would like for me to continue with the story._


	3. Winner Turned Loser

The end of the sleepover is nearing.

First, Robbie was banished from Sikowitz' home because he went to aid Sikowitz after he threw himself through a window after a fly.

Second, Cat broke character because of Sikowitz' nephew, Jason, who was kinda hot. She left with him to go see the Waldogs play at the Moxie.

Lastly, Andre was dragged, _literally_, out of Sikowitz' house by his grandma who was scared that Andre really was pregnant.

Myself, Beck and Jade were left over.

* * *

I had my legs swung over Beck's _(hint, hint, if you want to see how they are sitting, look at how Beck and Jade are sitting in the beginning of A Film by Dale Squires) _and we were giggling and whispering to each other.

* * *

Stupid Vega and Beck. Kissing and hugging and whispering and giggling. I'm not jealous . . . Who am I kidding?! I am SO JEALOUS! It's not the fact that they're kissing and whatever, it's the fact that Beck actually looks happy. _With her._

* * *

"Sweet farm girl?" Sikowitz calls. "Would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all." Jade says, making her way to the kitchen.

"I just need some help with these Quesadillas." Sikowitz informed.

Jade reaches for the tray when Sikowitz shouts. "Careful, it's hot."

Jade yelps and drops the piping hot tray on the ground.

"Oops, I'm sorry Mr. Sikowitz. I must go. This was one mighty shindig." Jade whimpers, fleeing quickly through the door.

"And yet, she never broke character." Sikowitz admired.

"Hey, hey, hey." Beck said, tapping my shoulders.

"We won, we won, we won!" Beck cheered, picking me up and spinning me around a few times before placing me back down. We shared an awkward moment when our eyes met.

"Congratulations!" Sikowitz commented.

"Thanks. I guess I just have an advantage. I won last time." I joked.

"Haha. Now, it's time to eat ground quesadillas." Sikowitz said, licking his lips.

In a flash, Beck and I were outside, in his car and out of Sikowitz driveway. The whole way home we laughed and complimented each other's acting. It was when we got home that everything went bad.

* * *

"Thanks for everything, Beck." I said.

"Hey, it's no big deal." Beck mumbled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I waved, turning to get out of the car.

I stopped just as my butt left the seat and turned. I leaned over the gearshift and gave Beck a peck on the lips.


	4. Good to Bad

To my surprise, he kissed back. It wasn't an intense kiss, just a soft one. Mid-kiss I realized my actions, and pulled back abruptly. We both looked into each other's eyes, confusion and shock arising in them. Words cannot describe how quickly I grabbed my bag and got out of there.

I sprinted as fast as I could into the house. I could hear Beck's footsteps following. I started to run up the stairs but was stopped by a strong hand gripping my wrist. I turned slowly, scared to meet Beck's eyes.

"We have to talk." Beck said in between breaths.

_Gulp. _"Ok." I said, walking to the couch and plopping myself down.

"What was that?" Beck asked, pointing his thumb in the direction of his car.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Me too." He replied.

"Why are you sorry? I kissed you!" I confessed. "Listen, I made a mistake. We had just been pretending to be a couple and kissing and stuff all night and I just –"

"It's ok. I got caught up too." Beck mumbled.

"Alright. This was just an error." I guaranteed.

"Yep. I better get going." Beck said, ruffling my hair.

"Bye." I waved.

"You were awesome tonight, by the way." Beck said, closing the door behind him.

* * *

I left out a loud sigh, blowing my bangs upward as I did. _I had let my newfound feelings get the best of me. I had blatantly lied to him, straight to his face. It wasn't an accident, I mean it was but I wanted to kiss him. Oh, God. What was I going to do?_

As I closed the door behind me I let out a loud sigh, blowing the hair over my eyes as I did. _Holy cow. I had kissed Tori! While I was still with Jade! I let my feelings take over. I had completely lied to her. I mean not really. I did get caught up, but I would've kissed her otherwise. What was I going to do?_

* * *

The drive home was uneventful, excluding the almost car accident I got into, just thinking about the night. Tori and I had won Sikowitz' challenge and then I drove her home and we kissed. Part of me even thought that my kiss with Tori was mutual. _No, don't think like that! You're kiss with Tori was a mistake, an error as she had called it. _

Anyway, now I'm lying on my back looking at the ceiling in my RV. It's been almost 2 hours since I dropped Tori off and I can't seem to sleep. The feel of her lips still lingers on mine and every time I close my eyes I see my deception against Jade. I hate to admit it, but I enjoyed kissing Tori. Her lips were so soft and they tasted of watermelon.

A loud banging at the door interrupted my thoughts. I groaned and rubbed my eyes turning to look at my alarm clock. _2:56am. Who the hell is banging on my door at nearly 3 in the morning. I bet I can guess who!_

I moaned rolling out of bed and staggering to the door. I opened the door to see a very angry looking Jade. I sighed and moved aside to let her in.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I think you know what's up." Jade said.

"Jade, are you seriously on this again?" I questioned.

"Beck, you kissed her! Multiple times!" Jade hollered.

"It was for a school project, Jade." I said sternly.

"Sure it was. I saw the way you were looking at her." Jade complained.

"Jade, stop!" I yelled.

"No, Beck. You obviously have feelings for her!" Jade pointed out.

"Jade, I'm with you why would I even go there?" I lied.

I hated lying to her, but it's not like I went into this project with feelings for Tori. I came out of it with them. It's just that when we were acting, it seemed so real, kissing her, pulling her closer, it all seemed so real.

"You know what? I think you purposely picked her name!" Jade screeched.

"I'm done." I say, throwing my hands into the air.

"Done with what?" Jade asks.

"This. Us. I can't take it anymore. Listen to yourself! I picked Tori's name purposely out of a box of a bunch of other names." I said sarcastically. "Are you insane?"

"You didn't deny it." Jade pointed out.

"Jade," I say. "We're done."

"But—" Jade started.

"Please leave. It's 3am and I would like to sleep." I say, ushering her outside.

"I'm sorry Jade. But I can't deal with this." I say, closing the door.

I grunt and make my way back to my bed. I slump on my bed face first and let out a short scream. Without even thinking, I type angrily on my phone and press send.

* * *

My phone beeps loudly against my pillow. Sighing I remove the phone from under the pillow and look at the message.

_New Status! Beck Oliver: Funny how things can go from good to bad so quickly. Mood: Pissed Off_

"OMG." I whisper. "What did I do?"

**Hello Readers! I'm really, really sorry. That chapter probably sucked to the extent that you don't want to read anymore :(**


	5. No More

I didn't sleep for the rest of the night. I sat up in my bed, head propped against my headboard, for hours on end. I wished I hadn't kissed Beck, or even allowed myself to fall for him. While he was with Jade, of all people! I let my feelings get the best of me and probably ended up ruining our friendship.

_I got caught up too, _Beck had said. What the hell does that mean? Had Beck wanted to kiss me? No, don't think like that, he doesn't like you that way! All I know is that Beck was mad. Mad for me kissing him, mad because of my lame, crappy excuse of why I did it.

I knew in my heart that there was no way I was going to hang out with him tomorrow. Hell, I didn't even know how I was going to look at him without shying away.

* * *

The next day at school (Thursday) I avoided Beck. That whole day Beck and Jade didn't talk to each other. They complained or refused to do anything together.

On Friday I walked through the hallways of HA earlier than usual. There was virtually no one around, except for the occasional teacher that strolled by. It was about 7:30 so I had 45 minutes to get ready. I was at my locker when someone covered my mouth and dragged me towards to janitor's closet.

I kicked and screamed against their hand. It was a boy's, olive skinned; Beck. Once we were inside Beck let go of me brushed his hands on his pants.

"I can't believe you licked my hand." Beck groaned.

"I can't believe you dragged me here against my will." I scoffed.

"Touché." Beck agreed. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Beck asked.

"With your Slap status. I thought you were mad at me for kissing you the other night. It was a complete accident. I mean, it wasn't I wanted to kiss you but—" I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Excuse me?" Beck asked shyly.

I removed my hand from my mouth before answering. "I wanted to kiss you."

"Whoa." Beck took a step back. "Mind blown. You wanted to kiss me that night?"

"Yeah. When we were in the middle of our project, at Sikowitz', we kissed and then everything changed. It was like –" Beck finished my sentence.

"Like your feelings took a complete run-around." Beck whispered.

"What?" I asked. "How did you know?"

"Well, it kinda happened to me too." Beck replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I didn't even reply. I ambushed him with a kiss. Beck retaliated, pulling me closer with my belt hooks. God, if Jade knew – I abruptly pulled away from Beck.

"What about Jade?" I asked, breathless.

Beck let out a chuckle. "Well, let's just say that _Beck&Jade _are no more."

"What? When? How?" I spat out.

"I broke up with Jade the morning after Sikowitz' challenge. She came screaming to me at 3 in the morning saying I had feelings for you and I picked your name on purpose and stuff like that. I told her I was done and broke it off." He explained.

"Well, the feelings part was right." I smiled.

"Tori," I looked up at him. "I know this is sudden, but will you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded, biting my bottom lip. "I don't think we should be public yet though."

"Why?" He asked.

"Jade will rip my head off." I exclaimed.

"I agree. When does this go public?" He asked, gesturing between us.

"Give it time." I muttered, backing away from him to open the door.


	6. Have to Be

For the rest of the week, everything went pretty good.

On Thursday at lunch, our hands touched when we both reached for the salt. We shared an awkward glance with everyone at the table then returned to normal, as normal as our group could be anyway. And on Friday, we had to do a scene for Sikowitz about two lovers that were hiding their romance from their families because they were scared of speculation. _How appropriate!_

When the weekend came, we completely forgot about anything and everything and just spent the limited time we had to ourselves with each other. On Saturday we went to the beach and rolled around in the sand, and made out in the ocean and ate ice-cream and strolled on the beach after watching the sunset. The next day, we had an all day movie marathon and just snuggled. We watched movie after movie, cuddling on Beck's couch and sneaking a few (ok, a lot) of kisses here and there.

Everything was perfect. Little did we know, our cover was about to be blown.

* * *

When Monday rolled around, Beck drove me to school. We held hands over the gearshift and pecked each other's lips at the red lights. When we got to school, which was very, very early, we parted ways and went to our lockers.

Beck finished what seemed like centuries earlier than me. So, while he waited and I searched, his wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck, which he knew I loved even though it tickled like crazy. This would result in me giggling in delight, and Beck pulling me all the way around to kiss me on the lips. So, here I am, Tori Vega, back against the lockers kissing Beck Oliver, the hottest guy in school when I really shouldn't be.

"Why are you guys kissing!?" Shouted a very loud, girly voice.

Beck and I sprung apart the speed of light, with flushed faces and red, swollen lips. There, Cat stood. Complete with red velvet hair and Jupiter boots.

"Um, ah . . ." I stuttered.

"Well, um . . ." Beck managed to choke out.

I took a deep breath. "I think we should just tell her."

"Are you sure?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said, intertwining my fingers with Beck's.

"Ok," Beck started. "Me and Tori are . . . dating." Cat's mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

"Cat? Cat!" I asked, waving my free hand in front of her face.

"Really!" Cat asked.

"Yes Cat." I nodded.

"YAY!" Cat exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"You're happy for us?" Beck asked.

"SO HAPPY!" Cat replied. "Oh, I have to tell everyone!"

"Wait, Cat—" I started.

"LATER!" She waved.

* * *

_Cat Valentine: Just found out some news!_

_Mood: Feelin' the Love_

* * *

Everything was awkward at the lunch table.

Cat had told everyone that we were dating. Then, everyone had come to a realisation that we were dating behind their backs.

We all sat in silence, slowly picking at our food.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Andre broke the silence.

I locked gazes with Beck. He pried my fingers apart and intertwined them.

"We didn't tell you because," I lock gazes with Jade. "We didn't know how you guys would react." I finished, looking at Andre.

"I'm not happy that you didn't tell us," I gulped. "but I'm happy for you guys."

"What?" Beck and I said.

"I said, I'm happy for you." Andre said, holding his fist up.

Beck smiled and gladly pounded his fist against Andre's.

"I'm happy for you too." Robbie smiled.

"Thanks Rob." Beck thanked.

"I think you guys are the cutest." Cat exclaimed.

"That means a lot Cat, thank you." I said sincerely.

"Eugh." Jade grunted before reaching for her bag and leaving the table.

"Don't worry about her." Beck soothed, running his hand up and down my arm.

_**RIIINNNNGGGG**_

* * *

"Jade! Jade!" I called.

"Go away!" Jade replied, peeking her head out from behind the stage curtain. "Oh, it's just you."

"Why are you here?" I asked, crouching down to her level.

"I can't stand it." She muttered.

"Can't stand what?" I asked, fully understanding what she was talking about.

"Them. _Beck&Tori. Tori&Beck._" Jade mocked.

"What about them?" I asked.

"When Beck and I were dating, you could always tell they had something. It was unexplainable. They were always drawn together and they always had mass amounts of chemistry. I had always kinda hoped that I was just crazy and that it would never happen. And now that is has—" She stopped herself.

"Do you still love him?" I muttered.

"I don't know. I mean I still feel something for him. But I don't know if it's love."

"Are you okay with their relationship?" I sat down next to her.

"I guess I'll have to be."

* * *

"I'm really glad that we told everyone." I turned from my locker.

"Me too. Now I can kiss you in public." Beck pecked my lips.

I chuckled. "Do you wanna get going?"

"Sure." Beck replied, intertwining our fingers.

"BECK?!" An unknown voice called out.

Beck and I both sprung around to see a rather beautiful girl. She had olive skin just like Beck's and midnight black tousled waves that stopped just below her shoulders. She wore denim jeans, combat boots and a plaid shirt that I could swear was Beck's. **/****leah/set?id=73004720** (POLYVORE BTW)

"Leah?" Beck asked.

"OMG!" Leah exclaimed, running up to Beck. He let go of my hand and took a few steps forward to meet her halfway. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist while Beck wrapped his arms around her shoulders. A few seconds later he let go of her and placed her gently back on the floor.

"It's been forever." She said, wrapping her arms around Beck's neck.

"I know. I missed you!" Beck replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Who's this pretty girl over here?" Leah asks, gesturing towards me.

"Oh, this is Tori. My girlfriend." Beck says, walking towards me and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Pleased to meet you." Leah greets, shaking my hand.

"Likewise. And you are?" I ask.

"How rude of me! I'm Leah. Beck's ex girlfriend and best friend."

"Girlfriend?" I gulp. _Oh, great._


	7. Bye

I have decided to cancel this series prematurely. I have just grown away from the show, I don't feel the same connection to it I once felt, and I know any bori I write from here on out is just not going to be good or genuine. I'm sorry to anyone I may have disappointed. This was a really great experience for me, and I just loved writing this entire story. I am going to miss all of you and this story extremely badly, but I think it'd just be best for me to move on.

Again, sorry to anyone I may have disappointed. Thanks guys, it's been great.

Bye :)


End file.
